The master
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: The super lemon I promised. Timmy s abuse of his fairy s magic has reached an all new low...or high on your point of view.
1. Chapter 1

"Wanda, I need you right now." Timmy said, walking into his room.

Wanda, still in her gold-fish form tried to hide in the fishbowl`s castle. As she hid, Cosmo appeared with a box of chocolates, and was eating them.

"Hi Wanda! What are you doing, and why are you rubbing your bum?" Cosmo asked, his mouth full of chocolate.

"Oh, no reason." Wanda said.

"Okay God-mother, I wish you right here in front of me." Timmy said.

Wanda sighed and poofed herself in front of Timmy, Cosmo followed in suit. Timmy clapped his hands and chuckled a bit.

"Okay Wanda, I wish Cosmo would dissapear for a while." Timmy said smugly.

"Hey wait wh-" Cosmo didn`t get a chance to finish his sentence as he was whisked away to who knows where. Wanda sighed sadly, she hated to send her husband away, especialy for the "alone time" with Timmy.

Timmy made a fist over his mouth and coughed a bit. Wanda decided not to make eye-contact. Timmy tapped his wrist, as if he wanted her to hurry up. Wanda just blushed and avoided eye-contact. Timmy frowned as his patience finally wore out.

"Okay God-mother, since you want to play innocent with me this will be extra uncomfortable." Timmy said. "Now, increase my size and...get in uniform."

Wanda let out a loud sigh and waved her wand over Timmy`s genitals. After the golden poof, Timmy`s penis had grown to the size of one of his legs. Timmy coughed again and this time Wanda poofed herself a new human body. Her face and hair stayed the same, but she was now taller, about six feet, she wore nothing except for a pair of black leather heels, fisg-net stockings and a black thong. Her body was now, how-you-say curvy, buxom and slimming. Timmy clapped and licked his buck-teeth. Timmy went into a cabinet labeled **"ENTERTAINMENT"** and picked out an orange DVD. Timmy popped in the DVD and sat back in a lion skin chair as the opening to 'Exorcist' played.

"Well, get over here." Timmy demanded.

Wanda sighed again and dropped to her knees. Wanda lowered Timmy`s shorts and stroked him off. Timmy rubbed Wanda`s head and prodded her to suck him off. Wanda puckered up and started sucking on Timmy`s groin. Timmy`s eyes rolled as he enjoyed the wet feeling of the blow-job. For someone who wanted to avoid this, Wanda`s mouth certainly was producing a lot of saliva.

"Timmy are you sure there is nothing in 'Da Rules' that prohibts these wishes?" Wanda asked.

"Yes Wanda, nothing prohibts me from wishing for you, to suck my cock."

"Allright, but waht about wishing Cosmo away?"

"Well, do want him to watch?"

Wanda just frowned and placed Timmy`s groin in-between her breasts. Wanda mumbled something about having to do some research later. As the movie progressed, Timmy smiled as Wanda continued to jerk the little jerk off as his creepy smile grew. Timmy leaned his head back and without warning, he shot a load into Wanda`s mouth. Wanda chocked a bit and spit out the semen as Timmy alughed at her.

"Ew! Alright thats it!" Wanda yelled. "You are not using me to get your semen out anymore!"

"Oh come on Wanda, it`s not like there is anyone else I know who could do what you do." Timmy said.

Wanda tapped her chin then snapped her fingers.

"How about I create a girl for you?" Wanda suggested. Timmy raised his eye-brow as he pulled Wanda closer twoard him and began pinching her ass.

"Um, Timmy I could make her appear right now." Wanda said nervously.

"Nah, I want to use your ass for "getting my semen out"." Timmy said.

"Oh geez." Wanda said.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know the routine woman." Timmy said, rubbing his groin.

Wanda shook her head angrily and pouted. She was not going to let Timmy soil her body again.

"Okay, you brought this on yourself." Timmy said, "I wish for you, to lay on your stomach, legs spread, on my bed. Now!"

Wanda groaned and obeyed Timmy`s wish. Now spread out on the little imp`s bed, Wanda was beginning to regret her lack of assertiveness. Timmy however, was more than pleased with this view of his godmother. Timmy teased Wanda at first, by prodding and poking her nether region.

_"God damn it," _Wanda said, _"Why did I grant that stupid, irresistable cock wish?" _

Wanda found her answer as Timmy rammed into her vagina. Wanda grunted as Timmy popped himself in and out of her, laughing smugly as he did this. Timmy squeezed and smacked Wanda`s butt, something she hated very much.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Timmy asked.

"Are you done yet?" Wanda asked.

Timmy responded by jabbing his thumb in her butt, causing the older fairy to squeal in anger. Wanda hated taking it in the ass, because Timmy was always so rough with her back there. Timmy laughed in delight as Wanda silently wished it were over. A few minutes passed and Wanda felt Timmy`s erection reaching it`s climax.

_"Finally!"_ Wanda thought.

The godmother was unpleasantly surprised however when Timmy removed himself from Wanda`s vagina and plugged himself into her tush. Wanda tried to buck him off but this only spread up Timmy`s erection. Eventually the little pervert ejaculated inside of Wanda.

"Ah, now that wasn`t so bad was it?" Timmy asked, smacking Wanda`s tush.

"You little pervert!" Wanda yelled, "That`s enough, you are not using me to get your semen out anymore, and I mean it this time!"

Before Timmy could answer a loud knock wrang on his door. Wanda turned back into a goldfish and Timmy put his pants on. Timmyy`s mother broke down the door with a ram-horned hammer and smiled pleasantly at her son.

"Timmy, your father and I are leaving for a while, have fun with Vicky!" Mom said.

Timmy scratched his chin smugly. Timmy walked to the rail and looked over to see his baby-sitter all doled up. She was wearing a green tank-top and a black mini-skirt. Her legs were clad in black fish-net and black heels. Tonight Vicky looked more annoyed than evil.

"Oh, godmother, I think I found you a replacement." Timmy said.


	3. Chapter Vicky

Wanda, in her fairy forme appeared and peered over the rail. She stared at Vicky in her mini-skirt, tank-top and hooker heels. A scowl painted over the evil teen`s face.

"This is a bad idea." Wanda said, "I fully support you in your pursuit."

"Let me guess, better her ass than yours?" Timmy asked smugly.

"Exactly!" Wanda said, floating away.

Timmy grabbed her stubby fairy leg and pulled her closer to him.

"Hold on, I need you to enhance my package so I can, 'seal the deal' with Vicky."

Wanda grunted uncomfortably before sighing and taking out her wand. She waved the wand in-between Timmy`s legs and a small pink cloud that read '**TOTALLY PHALLIC BROTHA!'** appeared. After the pink smoke disappeared Timmy smiled at his twitching mini erection.

"Okay Wanda, beat it." Timmy said as he walked down stairs.

Wanda rolled her eyes and poofed herself into Timmy`s room. She poofed up Cosmo and Poof who were covered in chocolate and licking it off like dogs.

"Hi Wanda, thanks for sending me to chocolate world!" Cosmo said.

Wanda smiled contentedly at Cosmo, "Let`s go take a bath sweetie."

"But I don`t wanna!" Cosmo protested.

Wanda changed into her busty human woman form and tickled Cosmo under his chin. Cosmo`s jaw dropped as he covered Poof`s eyes with one hand and smothered his wood with the other.

"Okay, lets take a bath." Cosmo said.

Timmy skipped merrily downstairs to greet his evil sitter, she was tapping her foot impatiently and scowling down at him. Timmy hid his smug look under a mask of terror and looked down at his shoes. He still snuck a peek at his sitter`s figure. She had curvy hips and a sizeable bust barley contained inside her outfit.

"So, did you have somewhere special to, be tonight?" Timmy asked innocently.

"Shut up geek!" Vicky said, "But if you must know my stupid boyfriend Justin-Jake-Ashton is being a little bitch and canceled on our date."

"Didn`t you break up with that miserable moron?" Timmy asked half-heartedly.

Vicky sneered and plopped down on the couch.

"Why don`t you take your opinion and shove it up your tiny ass!" Vicky said.

Timmy hopped up on to the couch and scooted next to Vicky. He subtly placed his hand on her fingertips.

"That's a shame, that's a damn shame that is," Timmy said. "You totally deserve better."

He sneaked closer and closer to Vicky, Thanking the facts that Vicky was too stupid and angry to notice him. When he got close enough to her he slipped his hand on to her knee.

"You know Vicky, despite our differences I`m going to show you what a real boyfriend would do." Timmy said.

Timmy slipped down and spread Vicky`s legs, before she could react Timmy wormed his tongue into her snatch. Vicky moaned and gripped her breasts as Timmy slid her underwear down. Timmy went to town on Vicky`s fold, licking, slurping and savoring her taste. Vicky was very tight, and moaning very loudly. She pressed Timmy`s head deeper between her legs.

Timmy grabbed her hips and continued to feast on the tight and evil teen. Vicky moaned and bit her lip so hard it bled a bit. Timmy recognized from her rampant panting that she was close. Finally Vicky released herself on Timmy`s face. Timmy took his head out from Vicky`s skirt and licked his face clean.

"So, how do you feel?" Timmy asked.

Vicky`s lust and confusion turned to rage as she picked Timmy up by his throat.

"You little twerp!" Vicky roared, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn`t rip you apart!"

"I saw yours, so you can see mine?" Timmy suggested while gasping for air.

Vicky raised her eyebrow, then slammed Timmy into the couch. Timmy took a deep breath before slowly sliding off his trousers. It`s a good thing Timmy made his crotch extra irresistible, other-wise Vicky would`ve castrated him. Vicky had been prepared to laugh her head off but the sight of Timmy`s (fairy-magic enhanced) erection, caused her head to become confused and her thoughts jumbled, until the only thing on her mind was Timmy`s erection.

"Yes, now since I was so good with you, why don`t you return the favor?" Timmy said.

Vicky mumbled something in a childish tone before getting on her knees and spreading his legs further. Vicky licked her lips and devoured Timmy. Slowly sucking on him and bobbing her head. Timmy must`ve hit a sensitive gland because she was drooling like crazy. Pre-cum and saliva slipped down Timmy`s dick and Vicky`s bottom lip.

Timmy put his hand on Vicky`s head and guided her as she sucked him off. Her pert teenage bottom, stuck out from her skirt.

"You`re fantastic at this Vicky." Timmy said.

Vicky thanked him with a kiss on the tip.

"Okay, get back on the couch I want to fuck you before my parents come home." Timmy said.

Vicky sat on the couch again, ripping her skirt and spreading her folds. Timmy pierced her with his tip, slowly prodding her before slamming into her. Vicky wrapped her legs around Timmy as he moved in and out of her. Vicky giggled absent-mindedly as she lifted her shirt. Timmy kissed Vicky`s bosom, she let out a pained moan as Timmy fondled and bit her nipples.

Timmy finally released himself inside of Vicky, the two laughed wildly until Vicky passed out. Timmy put her head in his lap and stroked her as he watched TV.


	4. Chapter BBW

The day began as any other. Timmy was laying on his back as Wanda sucked him off. The previous night he just had sex with his evil baby-sitter, after years of being tormented, it was nice to finally fuck her. Timmy stroked Wanda`s head as she bobbed on him. Finally she had enough and stopped sucking to get some air.

"Timmy, wouldn`t you rather have Vicky do this?" Wanda asked.

"Perhaps, but she's not here and I like it when you suck me off." Timmy said. "Speaking of which, get back down there I didn`t finish."

Timmy forced Wanda down again as she continued to suck him off. Timmy leaned back and chuckled as his fairy sucked on him. Finally he released, shooting his load into her mouth.

"Alright, were done here, I`ll call you if I need you." Timmy said.

"Pervert!" Wanda said, poofing into the fish-bowl.

"Bitch," Timmy responded.

He got into the shower and cleaned the fairy spit and pre-cum off of him. Timmy dressed himself in his usual clothes. The bus ride to school was a long and tedious drag. The whole time Timmy just wanted to do a time freeze and have Wanda suck him off again. When they finally got to the school, Timmy was so frustrated he rushed off the bus and fled to the gym.

"Wanda, I need you!" Timmy said.

Wanda poofed out, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"No Timmy, we agreed not to do this at school." Wanda said. "This is why I told you I shouldn`t be giving you blow jobs in the morning. You become irritating for the rest of the day."

"Well, I think that's bull-shit." Timmy said. "Now I have to masturbate like Chester and the door I gotta do this."

Wanda closed her eyes and the door as Timmy un-zipped his trousers. She shook her head as the little perv began shuffling through play-boys and grabbing himself. He shifted his gaze between the book and Wanda, giving a passive look at the cut-outs and a glare at his fairy.

"You should really speed this up." Wanda said sarcastically.

"You know this would be a lot faster if, instead of my hands, I use your boobs!" Timmy responded. "Or how about a courtesy lick, I would at least like a courtesy lick you bitch!"

Wanda giggled and looked down innocently. Timmy glared at Wanda, his libido leaving him.

"Damn it, this isn't working!" Timmy yelled.

"You know, you could just wish a girl up if it`s that important." Wanda suggested in a smug tone.

"Now that there sounds like a good plan. I wish..."

Before Timmy could finish his wish the door to the gymnasium door popped open and the school principal Ms. Waxelplax entered. Ms. Waxelplax looked down at Timmy as his face turned green and his crotch went limp. He was expecting the principal to blow up at him but instead her right eye began to twitch and a small trail of drool trickled from her bottom lip. Timmy snapped his fingers and waved his hand in her face but she did was stare and mutter "pe...nis" over and over again.

"Um I wish the door was closed and locked!" Timmy yelled.

Wanda waved her wand and in a cloud of pink smoke the door to the gymnasium shut and some chains latched themselves around the push bar. Timmy quickly re-pantsed himself and sanitized his hands.

"Damn it Wanda! Why didn`t you lock the door you lazy bitch?" Timmy yelled.

"You didn`t ask, and you shouldn`t have been masturbating in the damn gym!" Wanda countered.

"You back talk me again, and I`m breaking out the nipple-clamps." Timmy responded. "Anyway she only got a glimpse of my dick...so I don't think anything bad can happen."

Timmy opened the door, Waxelplax was still in a daze and muttering penis, but otherwise she didn't seem angry or in a killing mood. Timmy scratched his chin skeptically then sighed with relief.

"Okay send her back to her office." Timmy said, slinging his back-pack on and putting his arms behind his back.

"Wanda sighed and poofed the principal away as Timmy whistled his way to Crocker`s class, as if nothing happened.

Several hours had passed since the gym incident. Timmy sat dead in Crocker`s class, bored out of his mind by his principal`s dull lectures and crazy rants about fairies and control of the earth. Timmy was ready to pass out when an announcement blared of the PDA.

_"Timmy Turner, please report to the principal`s office NOW!" _

The whole class snickered and oohed as Timmy left the class-room. Timmy slowly walked through the halls, muttering and cursing out Wanda underneath his breath. When he finally reached the office, he had become drenched in his own sweat and could barely lift his arm to open the door. When he finally did open the door, he saw Ms. Waxelplax sitting at her desk, tapping her fingers.

"Please leave your back-pack outside." She said sternly.

Timmy gulped and dropped his pack. He nervously walked into the room and pulled up a chair. Ms. Waxelplax turned to her computer and started to bring some files up.

"Timothy, it seems you`ve missed a few days of school." She said.

"That can`t be right, I always win perfect attendance." Timmy said.

"Well not according to this." Waxelplax said, showing Timmy the computer screen.

The computer read that Timmy had missed one-hundred and ninety days of school. In addition to this he had more F`s than anyone in the entire school combined.

"Well, that,that...is some bull-shit, I don`t believe any of this." Timmy said nervously.

"Well the computer doesn't lie, now does it?" Waxelplax said, "Now with all these F`s and absences I ought to expel you or hold you back. However you say the screen lies, now what do you think I should do?"

Ms. Waxelplax stood up and walked over to Timmy. He hadn`t noticed but Waxelplax was wearing a very tight version of her usual attire. Her sumptuous breasts and ample bottom looked like they were about to burst. Waxelplax sat on the desk and opened her legs.

"Well Timothy, what should we do?" She asked.

Timmy didn`t say anything, he simply stood up and took a handful of Waxelplax`s hips. He unzipped her skirt and slid down her gray skirt. Waxelplax wasn't wearing any panties, her snatch was completely shaved. Timmy knelt on the table and began to lick her snatch. Waxelplax fondled her breasts and pressed Timmy`s head in deeper. Timmy`s tongue wiggled and wormed it`s way through the large woman`s vagina, making her moan and squeal in delight. Waxelplax removed her suit, shirt and white lace bra.

Waxelplax forced Timmy to stop and pulled off his shirt. She assisted him with his pants and boxers. Waxelplax laid back as Timmy rubbed his erection against the large woman`s vagina. Timmy slowly prodded himself into her and began thrusting. Waxelplax sat up and pressed her breasts into Timmy`s mouth, careful to not impale herself on his buck-teeth. Timmy could feel her wrap her thick legs around him as went in as deep as he could go, whilst sucking on her tits and trying not to impale them. After a few minuets, Waxelplax flipped them over and began to hump the small boy. Unfortunately Timmy found it hard to breath with her profusely pouncing him.

Timmy grabbed Waxelplax`s hips and bit his lower-lip as he shot his load and met Waxelplax`s lady juices. When Waxelplax got up, Timmy`s dick was limp and covered in juices. Waxelplax licked her lips and started to hand-job the little perv. When he was hard again she devoured his erection, trapping Timmy in a wet tomb. Timmy grunted and cursed as Waxelplax devoured him. When she had sucked him clean she dropped off the desk and bent over, spreading her ass. Timmy hoped off the desk and slid his crotch in-between her cheeks. Waxelplax did the rest as she hot dogged him until Timmy finally pierced her ass. Waxelplax reached underneath the desk and pulled out a paddle. Timmy grabbed the paddle and proceeded to paddle Waxelplax`s bulbous back-side. Waxelplax moaned and hissed as her ass got spanked and fucked. Finally Timmy`s crotch erupted, filling Waxelplax`s ass to the brim.

"So, about those absences and fail?" Timmy said.

"Never heard of them." Waxelplax said. "And you have "detention" for the next month."

"In other words, you`ll be giving me a blowjob every morning when I get here, during lunch and recess I get to paddle your fat ass, and during "detention"...well I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"But of course." She said.

Timmy whistled and walked out of the door, slinging his pack on as he headed back to Crocker`s class.


End file.
